Kalessin Aetherscale
by Ioeth
Summary: 7 years after Tenrou Island was destroyed, Fairy Tail's core members have returned and are set on restoring their guild back into top condition. The story follows different people and is a behind the scenes thing. Slight AU.
1. Prologue

**I do not own any bit of the Fairy Tail content here**

**All of it belongs to Hiro Mashima**

Magnolia, one of Fiore's most prosperous towns, is home to the infamous Fairy Tail. Formerly the top guild in Fiore, this bright beacon of light was rivaled by no other. However seven years ago a devastating battle was fought during the S-class exams taking place on Tenrou Island. The dark guild Grimoire Heart fought against Fairy Tail in order to retrieve the dark mage Zeref but they were defeated despite the odds. From the power of the still un-awakened Zeref and the evil intentions of Grimoire Heart a different threat appeared, one that would destroy anything and everything on the island. The black dragon of the apocalypse, the dragon that heralds the end of an age, Acnologia, is but a name for the dragon that was once a man.

January 16, X784- Date of Tenrou Island's destruction.

Tenrou Island was completely eradicated and the core members of Fairy Tail lost.

It is now January 16, X791. Seven years have passed since the destruction of Tenrou Island. The seven years have been harsh and Fairy Tail has now become decrepit and in serious need of repair. Except, the light has brightened once more, the members that were once lost have re-appeared and are in higher sprits than ever. Saved by the power of their faith and the magic of Mavis Vermillion, the founder of Fairy Tail, who converted the faith into a powerful barrier protecting not only the island but stopped time as well.

Upon returning to Fairy Tail, a few changes were made. The 3rd master Makarov Dreyar decided it was time to retire and attempted to hand power to Gildarts Clive making him the 5th master (The 4th being Macao). Unfortunately for Master Makarov, Gildarts decided to he didn't like the thought of being one of Fairy Tail's masters and decided to leave. Leaving a letter he leaves the two orders for the members of Fairy Tail to follow, the first was to allow Laxus's to join Fairy Tail once more and the second was to reinstate Master Makarov as the 6th master of Fairy Tail.

Now the light once lost has rekindled, the tale continues and another chapter begins anew.


	2. Chapter 1: In which something awakens

**I don't own the Fairy Tail storyline in any way, shape or form**

**All characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

March 27, X791 **(I'm making up the date here)**

"Hey, did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"I heard Fairy Tail is entering the tournament"

"So? Sabertooth is still going to win; they've got the twin dragonslayers after all."

"I know right? Besides that Rogue and Sting are absolutely dreamy."

"Personally I like Sting more than I like Rogue."

"What are you talking about? Rogue is better than Sting."

They disagree and begin to argue ending the discussion of Fairy Tail.

Meanwhile in the guild:

"So of all the people who went to Tenrou Island, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman and Cana are going to the mountains. The Raijinshuu, Gajeel and Pantherlily refuse to tell me where they're going and the rest of them are going to the beach?" Master asked.

"That's what they told us Master" replied Alzack

"It's going to be quiet without them" Bisca added with a smile

"Hmm, indeed" Master sipped his beer.

Tenrou Island

A small child sat on the branches of one of the many trees that grew on Tenrou Island. She was a petite, blond haired child and her pale blonde hair just barely reached the ground. Though her head didn't move her bright green eyes scanned the ground below, with a bored expression on her face. Her little friend, a squirrel, scampered up to her and she petted it, a small hint of a smile on her face. Deciding that she should pay her other friends a visit she jumped down from the branch and drifted slowly to the ground, landing softly on her feet. She ran to the edge of the island to where the land met the sea and prepared to cross. Mavis Vermillion took a step on the water, towards Fairy Tail.

Magnolia-East Forest

Deep within the East Forest, hidden beneath the roots and knots of an ancient rowan tree something awoke or specifically two things woke up. The tree moved its knots and branches to reveal a girl with black hair and what looked like silver highlights that seemed to weave changing patterns. She was dressed in a wispy looking white shirt and wore black shorts. She opened her eyes, which were silver for a few moments before they turned into a cerulean blue eye and a stormy gray eye. As the tree moved to release this girl, the roots of the tree began to move as well. The second girl was similar to the first except her hair was a roan brown with gold highlights weaving pattern that was opposite to the other girl's. She wore a white sundress and had a black ribbon tied around her neck, her eyes were golden for a few moments after she opened them before changing to a deep forest green eye and a warm orange eye reminiscent of a campfire. Though they had different hair and eye colours they looked similar enough to be twins.

The black haired girl stared a bit at the brown haired girl. "Kest Aetherscales, what on earth has just happened?"

The brown haired girl thought a bit before answering "I don't know actually onee-chan"

"Hah," she sighed "Well, we'd better head into town and try to figure up why the land goddess locked us up in that tree."

"Okay, Kalessin onee-chan" Kest smiled broadly.

* * *

**In case people haven't noticed, Kalessin is the girl in the title and Kest is her sister. Both of them have heterochromia which is a condition where the eyes are two different colours The rowan tree might seem like a random note but it's actually a tribute to the Dark is Rising sequence in which the rowan tree is a symbol of the Old Ones.**


	3. Chapter 2: In which there's a flashback

**I don't own Fairy Tail in any shape or form**

* * *

**July 7 X778**

_Kalessin and Kest walked into the Fairy Tail guild hall together. Most people noticed that, even though they didn't look alike there was still a distinct family resemblance, though it was hard to pin down._

_Throwing the doors open, Kest called out as cheerily as possible "Good morning everyone!" with a huge smile plastered on her face. Upon seeing the guild hall however, her expression changed from one of happiness to one of confusion intermingling with horror and anxiety._

_While her sister stared at the wreckage in front of her, Kalessin surveyed the damage. Many chairs and tables were broken; a number of bodies lay on the floor. _

"_A pity that they're still alive…" Kalessin thought to herself._

_As she examined the bodies on the floor, she noticed a large amount of cups around Macao and Wakaba. There was also an almost overpowering scent of alcohol around the two and around Master Makarov who was passed out on the bar. Kalessin moved closer to see if they were alright but stopped within a few feet of them in fear of passing out. She looked over to her sister and saw her crouching by Natsu, she and Natsu were surrounded by a warm white glow. The glow seemed to emanate from Kest; Kalessin also noticed that the longer Natsu was covered in that glow, the fewer wounds he seemed to have. As Natsu began to wake up, Kest moved to heal Gray, Mira, Erza and whoever was hurt. Seeing that her sister had her hands full she decided to help by throwing hangover medicine bottles at the passed-out drunkards._

**March 27 X791**

Kalessin and Kest walked through the winding streets of Magnolia, attempting to find the guild hall without really knowing where it was. They were wandering around Central Path when they heard some familiar voices.

"Yosh, let's hurry up and head to the beach!" an energetic, pink haired boy said.

"Natsu, SLOW DOWN!" said the blond girl.

Natsu cocked his head to one side "Why?"

"Because we still have more than enough time to get there…" she said

Natsu, looking even more confused said "But, we're walking down there aren't we?"

The blond girl stared at him like he was crazy.

The black-haired boy came up and whacked him in the back of the head. "We're going by train idiot."

Irritated Natsu turned around "What was that for, huh underpants king?"

"That was for being an idiot, flamebrain."

"Oh, really? Like you can talk you exhibitionist"

"Flame-head!"

"Ice-block!"

As the two argued, the red-headed mage towing a huge luggage cart turned around and glared at them.

She said in a bone-chilling calm voice "Natsu, Gray are you two fighting with each other?"

The boys started panicking and acted like friends.

"No, we aren't ma'am." Gray said as he began sweating in bullet sized drops.

"Aye" said Natsu, also sweating as much as Gray

The blond girl sighed "Here comes Happy #2"

The red-headed girl turned to her. "Lucy"

Lucy trembled a bit. "Y-y-yes E-Erza?"

"Where are Wendy, Levy, Juvia and Charle?"

"Oh," Lucy gave a sigh of relief "Wendy, Charle and Levy are walking behind Natsu and Gray, and Juvia is the extra shadow next to Gray."

The youngest girl smiled sheepishly "Everyone's actually quite afraid of Erza-san, huh?"

The girl standing next to her laughed nervously "You're right Wendy-chan but for a good reason…"

At this comment the white cat who'd been watching the proceedings said "What idiots…."

Then the blue cat came up to her with a fish tied nicely with a ribbon. "Charle," he called "I got you this fish, will you accept it?"

Charle looked at him with mild annoyance "I don't want it."

The blue cat looked downcast.

Lucy patted him on the back "Don't worry Happy, she'll accept it someday."

As they walked on and chatted amongst themselves, they were unaware of the two who had been listening and staring at them. Kalessin and Kest looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces.

Kest drew in a shaky breath "Hey, was that Natsu and Gray?"

Kalessin looked shocked; she too drew in a shaky breath "I think that was them and I believe that red-headed girl was Erza…"

"And that blue-haired girl with the hair band looked like an older Levy…"

"Yeah…."

"Hey, onee-chan"

"Yeah?"

"How long have we been asleep?"

* * *

**Anyone read the Wizard of Earthsea series by Ursula Le Guin? If you did, you'd know that the names Kalessin and Kest are from there. Kalessin is the first dragon and Kest means minnow. The meanings don't have any real significance here**

**Also please tell me if the characters are out of character**


	4. Chapter 3:In which they follow trails

**I don't own Fairy Tail in any format**

* * *

Kalessin and Kest followed the trail left behind by the older versions of Natsu, Gray, Erza and Levy. Even though they were following that trail, both of them didn't pay much attention to where they were going. They were consumed by their own thoughts; Kest shook her head as if to clear her mind. Looking up at her sister's creased forehead, she followed the direction that her intent stare was directed at. Discovering that she was just staring into space, Kest wondered if they were actually on the right track. Thinking about what Fairy Tail would look like, she continued walking without realizing that she was right in front of a door. She was about to walk through it when Kalessin grabbed her shoulder. Surprised she looked up at her.

Kalessin looked faintly irritated "Are you trying to walk into a door?" she asked.

Kest laughed sheepishly "I wasn't trying to…" she protested "I was just thinking that's all…"

She sighed and pointed at the sign above the door Kest had been about to walk into. "I think we found Fairy Tail" she said sounding a bit exasperated

"Oh," Kest looked startled. "Should we go in?"

One of Kalessin's eyebrows rose "What else did we come here for?" she said sarcastically as she pushed the door open.

Before their eyes was a fairly empty guild, that seemed to be falling apart very slowly. Though it seemed empty they saw Master Makarov, Macao, Wakaba, Nab, Reedus, an older looking Alzack as well as an older looking Bisca who was holding a child, and a boy that looked faintly like Natsu but with black hair.

"Hmm?" Looking up Makarov noticed them. "I haven't seen you two before, are you from Twilight Ogre?" As he asked that question the atmosphere of the room became dark and threatening.

Kest stood in shock at the coldness of their reception while Kalessin watched impassively for a few minutes before sighing.

"Well, this is a nice homecoming you've given us." Sarcasm dripping from every word "We must have been asleep for a long time if our guild master can't even recognize us"

Makarov drew back stunned by a combination of shock, memories and the acidity of her statement.

When he spoke, his voice was husky "Kalessin? Kest?"

Macao, Wakaba and Reedus dropped whatever they were holding, while Alzack, Bisca and the boy kept their magic activated.

"But you've been dead for thirteen years!" exclaimed Master Makarov

Kest looked surprised "We've been asleep for thirteen years?!"

Before they could discuss this any further the black haired boy spoke

"Wait a minute," he said he looked at Macao "Dad, who are these guys?"

Macao was still staring at them with his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

Kalessin crossed her arms and began tapping her feet. Addressing Macao she said "How long are you going to stare at us before you answer your son's question Macao?"

Macao didn't answer

Shaking her head in disappointment, Kest walked over to the boy and crouched down. "I'm Kest Aetherscales," she said then pointed to Kalessin "And that person is my half-sister Kalessin. We were part of the S-class mages thirteen years ago."

"Oh" the boy glanced at both of them "My name if Romeo Conbolt"

Kest smiled gently at him. "So Macao had a son," standing up she turned to Macao "By the way Macao, how's your wife?"

Startled, Macao quickly stammered out "I'm divorced now."

"Oh," Kest looked down at her feet, embarrassed "Sorry for asking a personal question…"

"It's fine" said Macao

"Are you sure?" she glanced worriedly at him.

"Yeah, I'm fi-"

"Pardon me for interrupting, but I'd really like to know what's been going on for the past thirteen years." Kalessin said, tapping her feet once more.

"Well," Master Makarov stroked his beard. "We've been asleep for seven years ourselves…"

She stopped tapping her feet.

Disbelief and bewilderment showing plainly on her face "All of you have been asleep for seven years?!" Kest shouted.

"No" he said "Just the people who were on Tenrou Island when Acnologia sank it."

He was about to continue when Kalessin put her hand out to stop him.

"Wait," she said "Acnologia destroyed Tenrou Island?"

Master Makarov nodded

"So, how are you guys still alive?" she asked

"Master Mavis helped us activate Fairy Sphere." He explained

"I see," Kalessin put her hand to her chin "In that case do you mind starting from the day that we went missing? We'll fill in on the seven year gap later."

Seconds, minutes and hours passed by as Master Makarov illustrated the events of the last six years before they went missing, he was interrupted every now and then when someone had a question or if someone wanted to add a detail that was overlooked. When he was finally finished, Kalessin asked a question that that had been on her mind for a while.

"Master?"

"Yes, Kalessin?"

"Why are there some gaps in the stories?" she asked

Surprisingly it was Kest who answered. "It's because he wasn't there for some of the events, right?" she said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

Master Makarov gave a nod.

"Hmmm, well in that case," Kalessin got off the chair she was sitting on and dusted her pants. "The gaps will fill in when we talk to the others"

Sitting up straighter, Kest glanced around the room finally noticing what was missing.

"Where are the others?" she asked

* * *

**Anyone know this line?**

**"Look sharp, ye scunners it's the tappin' of the feets"**

**Please review...Also I found out I got the dates wrong and ended up having to change the files. So I have to do this part again...**


	5. Chapter 4: In which men are frozen

**I don't own Fairy Tail in general. Just this story**

* * *

"We can answer that." Said Alzack

Bisca nodded. "All of them went off to train."

Kest looked at Bisca. "Do you know where they went?" she asked curiously

Bisca closed her eyes, trying to remember where they went. Finally she said "Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman and Cana went to the mountains to train…"

"Natsu, Gray, Levy, Erza, Jet, Droy and a few new members went to the beach…" said Alzack

"And the Raijinshuu went off without telling us, same with two newer members." Finished Bisca

"I see…" Kalessin said. Looking at her sister she asked her "Where do you think we should go?"

Thinking about it for a little while she clapped her hands together "Let's go to the beach." She said.

Smirking a little, Kalessin curiously asked "Why?"

"Because," she smiled brightly "There are more people that we can talk to there and it's closer."

Her smirk got a little wider as she said "Alright."

**March 28 X791**

As the train left Magnolia Station that afternoon, both Kalessin and Kest waved goodbye to Master Makarov, Bisca, Alzack, Asuka, Romeo, Macao and Wakaba. Both parties waved at each other until the train faded from sight of the station. As Kalessin plopped down on her seat, Kest looked out eager to see the world that had changed in the past thirteen years.

As the train moved closer and closer to their destination, the sky grew darker and darker until it was night-time. At this time Kest had her head resting on her sister's shoulder and was fast asleep while her sister gazed out the window watching the stars, the moon and the occasional tree go by. As much as she hated to admit it, Kalessin enjoyed the night. She enjoyed it as much as her sister, who loved the day instead. Watching the scenery outside, she too slowly fell asleep.

**March 29 X791**

**12pm**

"Pwah!" Kest stretched her arms out toward the sky, feeling the wind and the warmth of the sun on her back "We're finally here!" she said happily.

Shielding her eyes from the sun, Kalessin smiled at her sister's reaction and watched quietly as she ran off in the general direction of the beach. As she ran towards Kest she noticed a small family restaurant out of the corner of her eyes and her stomach began growling.

Pulling her sister to a stop, she pointed to the restaurant Do you want to get some food before we go surprise them?" she asked.

Kest thought about it for a minute before her stomach made the decision for her by growling loudly. Blushing furiously she nodded. As they entered the restaurant, a group of men took notice. They sat directly across from the table Kalessin and Kest had chosen. They took notice of the silver Fairy Tail emblem on Kalessin's arm and the gold emblem on Kest. Deciding it would be hard for a pair of Fairy's to resist a trio of Sabertooth men they walked up to their table as Kalessin got up to go the bathroom.

When Kest looked up from her menu she found herself surrounded by three strange and unknown men. As they sat down on at her table, one of them took her sister's chair and one of them put their arm around her.

"Hey there," one of them said "My name's Sam, what yours princess?"

The other two just watched the both of them with smirks on their faces. Brushing off the man's arm Kest got up to "go to the bathroom" in order to alert her sister but as she got up the same man grabbed her arm.

"Where'd you think you're going, honey?" he said with an irritating smirk on his face "You haven't even given us your name yet."

Kest tried to pull away but to no avail, raising her body temperature she burnt the man's hand. He let go of her with a yelp and a smoking hand.

"You little bi-"he yelled.

He grabbed her with his still smoking hand and raised his other hand to slap her. Suddenly he felt pressure on his neck and his stomach. Kest's eyes widened as she saw the two knives press against her captor's skin.

"I don't suggest you do that, boy." A chilly voice said by his ear.

Looking close at the person holding the knives Kest noticed that it was her sister with murder intent oozing out of every pore of her body, her eyes were cold hard discs. Glancing behind her sister she noticed that "Sam's" companions had been frozen and frost was beginning to crawl up their bodies. Kest's eyes widened in surprise and her captor who'd been watching her expressions gulped.

"I suggest you let my little sister go" Kalessin continued in her chilliest voice.

Gulping the man released Kest and he felt the pressure of the knives lift. As Kest put her arm to her chest, cradling it and willing the finger marks to disappear. Turning around quickly with his fists swinging, he was frozen when Kalessin slid past and grabbed his arm. The ice travelled from her hand to the man's arm, freezing him solid. Dusting her hands, the evaporating ice turned to gas. She then picked up the statues and threw them into a large garbage bin in the back. As she turned around she noticed that people had been watching the scene and had their mouths open wide. Kest and Kalessin looked at each other; their expressions of confusion mirrored each other. Shrugging, Kalessin walked back to the table while Kest followed her; overly conscious of the attention they were receiving.

A waitress shyly walked up to the table. "Ummm, are you ready to order?" she asked meekly

Kalessin glanced up at her then looked back down on her menu, not noticing that the waitress was blushing because she made eye contact with her.

Looking back up "One bowl of fish ball soup, one plate of rice with fried pork and two plates of spring rolls, please" she said

Still blushing the woman managed to stutter out a "Yes ma'am." Before she scampered away.

Ten minutes later she came back with a tray full of food and a pot of tea, and then she scampered off once more.

Once they were done their food and paid the bill they set off for the beach looking for their older looking guild mates while the waitress stared at them with hearts in her eyes, blushing furiously. As they stepped on the beach, Kest listened to the earth and pointed in the general direction that her guild mates might be only stopping now and then to adjust their route. They continued walking for a while before they heard some familiar voices and hid behind a tree.

"The Celestial World is in danger?!" exclaimed Lucy

"Let's go help them out, we're friends after all." Said Natsu determined to help.

"Wait, humans can't enter the Celestial Realm right?"

"You can enter if you wear Celestial clothes." Said the girl who wore a maid outfit with chains on her arms with light pink hair, as she said that a glyph appeared on the ground and they disappeared.

Kest and Kalessin stared at the empty space where their friends were a few minutes ago, and where Jet and Droy were standing alone.

"Hahaha…" Kest laughed sheepishly. "There goes our plan to surprise them…"

When her sister didn't answer she looked at her with confusion on her face. Seeing the grim expression on Kalessin's face her expression turned to concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly

Her sister looked at her "That cat's shadow wasn't the shadow of a cat."

Kest stared at her

Her sister continued "The cat itself isn't possessed but there's something hiding in it's shadow."

"What's that mean?" she asked curiously

Her sister looked at her, a grim expression on her face. "It means that their being hunted…"

* * *

**There's no romance till chapter 5 or after chapter 5 so please be patient and review please**


	6. Chapter 5: In which it is very long

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

**All rights go to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

On the train back to Magnolia:

The booth that Kalessin and Kest had sat in was completely empty and silent. Both sisters were so occupied with their own thoughts that they didn't realize an icy but wet silence had fallen.

Kest looked up; her eyes were swollen slightly from crying. "Onee-chan?" she said in a voice that threatened to crack any moment.

Without shifting her gaze, Kalessin replied with a cautious "Yeah?"

"Why are we heading back to Magnolia?" Kest asked

Kalessin sighed and looked at her sister. "We're going to Magnolia because we don't want that shadow to know that we're alive." she explained "Because right now the only people who know we're alive are the people at the guild."

"But what good does that do?" Kest protested

"If we alert the shadow to our presence," she said, her eyes turned hard "Then the Natsu and the others will be in even more danger because the shadow will be keeping tabs on us too."

"But even without shadow discovering us we don't have enough time to gather information." Kest protested once more

Raising an eyebrow Kalessin said "You know we have three months right?"

Kest cocked her head to one side. "Don't we only have a day?" she asked

"A day in the Celestial Realm is three months here, Kest"

"Oh," Kest looked relieved then a sudden realization struck her "Isn't that bad for them though…?"

Kalessin crossed her arms and thought about it. "It's possible but our priority is the shadow and it most likely won't strike until that magic festival thing…"

Kest laughed awkwardly. "Onee-chan, isn't it the Grand Magic Tournament?"

Kalessin looked away in embarrassment "Whatever," she said "I preferred calling it the Dragon King Festival…"

Three Months Later:

As the Fairy Tail members training at the beach got off the train or in Natsu's case carried off the train, they were unaware that they were being watched by a person with a fox mask. Even Erza, who was normally aware of everything didn't notice that person's presence, even when that person followed them to the middle of the bustling city.

Collapsed in the middle of Fiore's capital, Crocas, they were completely exhausted and from their conversations in extreme pain.

"I don't feel well, did the magic even work…?" asked Gray

"I think it worked but every part of my body hurts…" replied Lucy

Natsu was out cold on the ground, unable to reply.

"You guys are wusses." Said Erza, her hands on her hips

Staring at Erza, Lucy asked the question that had been on her mind for some time. "How come you don't feel anything Erza…?" she asked

"I think Erza probably had that magic before we went to the beach…" replied Gray

"I think you're right, Gray…" said Lucy

The person with the fox mask watched them carefully and out of sight. Watching them for a bit longer, that person noted that Natsu had recovered and moved from his sight. When Master Makarov and others appeared that person decided to fade into the crowd. Only Lucy managed to catch sight of the mysterious person and noted that the mask wearer seemed to be female.

Lucy's Diary **(Over the course of a few days)**

_**July 1**__**st**__** X791**_

_Natsu and I went exploring around Crocas city, it's really big and we ran around for some time. Even though we were surrounded by so many things I kept thinking about that person with the fox mask. I think that person was a girl but who wears a mask to a tournament even if it's a festival… technically? Ah well, I hope Wendy's okay though she was unconscious when we found her and she wasn't in good shape. The only good thing about today is that we managed to qualify with two teams for Fairy Tail but other than that this day isn't too great. Both teams ended up being in last place and Flare beat me, I don't know how though, my magic should have hit her but it ended up being nullified for some reason. Master said it might be because of Raven Tail but I'm still a little depressed. Right now even the sight of that fox masked lady wouldn't be able to make me sadder. I told Master about her but he said not to worry, he said that she probably was part of a circus but I think she's from Raven Tail. Anyway, we still threw a big party at the end of the day just to cheer everyone up._

_**July 2**__**nd**__** X791**_

_Natsu and Gajeel competed in the chariot race. Apparently all Dragonslayers are all weak against transportation. We lost that round and I really don't understand why we sent Natsu out when we knew he had motion sickness. At least we got some points and Elfman won against Bacchus even if he was injured badly after. It was a great fight and Mirajane won against Blue Pegasus although that was the weirdest fight I saw that day. That fight managed to turn into a swimsuit competition then the rules changed from swimsuit to regular fight. After that it was another stellar mage named Yukino from Sabertooth. She was up against Kagura but she lost in the end. As I watched her fight though I noticed that the woman with the fox mask wasn't in the stands or standing with Raven Tail. So maybe she wasn't with Raven Tail or she was one of the kidnappers. Either way today was better than yesterday; Yukino was beaten by Kagura at the end but still the consequences for losing…was too harsh, Yukino was publicly humiliated in front of her guild members. She offered me her zodiac keys just because of this and even though I would have liked to take them, but the bond between her and those spirits. Was an extremely strong one, taking her keys would have been a shame. _

_**July 3**__**rd**__** X791**_

_Erza, Cana, Wendy and Laxus were great. First Erza completely destroyed all hundred monsters in Pandemonium making them set up a new event and then Cana broke the meter with Fairy Glitter. After that in the battle round those Raven Tail cheaters put up an illusion and attacked Laxus, but he still won even against his father. After that they got disqualified, I feel bad for Flare though. She beaten up really badly…After that Wendy and Chelia from Lamia Scale were fighting and they were great, though it ended up with a tie, Wendy was great and she made friends with Chelia after. I was surprised though, I didn't know Milliana had joined a guild and she was great as well. Though I wonder what Yukino's doing now? I sincerely hope that she didn't run into that fox mask lady; I get the feeling that she's really strong…not to mention suspicious. I didn't see her either today so that's good. Another interesting fact is apparently Natsu stormed through the Sabertooth headquarters last night and honestly I think they got what was coming for them. I have to go soon but apparently Yukino was just holding a place for a person named Minerva and that person is competing tomorrow. _

_**July 4**__**th**__** X791**_

_Writing this quick entry before I leave for another round of the tournament, that person from Sabertooth is competing today and I bet she'll be a tough opponent but I'll be fine, I won't lose again._

_**Diary End**_

**July 5****th**** X791**

"Fairy Tail is the winner of the 5th Grand Magic Games!" announced the pumpkin headed announcer

On the floor of the battlefield, Sting was surrounded by the injured Fairy Tail members while he held his cat with tears in his eyes.

Wiping the tears from his face he asked "Why didn't Natsu participate?"

"Did something happen to Natsu-kun?" his cat, Lector asked

The Fairy Tail team looked away from him unable to look him in the face.

Gray gazed at the towering Castle Mercurius. "Are you guys okay? Natsu, Lucy" he thought as they walked towards the area where most of the Fairy Tail guild members were clustered.

As they waited for the rescue team to return an anxious silence fell. Every now and then someone would glance worriedly at the door.

Finally, Laki spoke up. "Master," she said with a concerned look on her face "Shouldn't they have returned by now?"

Master Makarov puffed his pipe. 'It is concerning that they haven't returned yet…"

"But," a cloaked figure stood by the door. "They should be fine, right Master?"

As the mysterious figure spoke all of the Fairy Tail members turned towards the door where the figure stood, while Master Makarov, Macao, Wakaba, Alzack and Bisca smiled in greeting to the figure

Moving quickly, Erza ex-equipped and brought her sword to the hooded figure's throat. "Who are you?!" she demanded.

"Erza!" bellowed Master Makarov "Put down your sword, she's not an enemy."

Still suspicious, Erza brought her sword down slowly but didn't put it away. Laughing softly at their reactions, the cloaked figure pushed away the hood that was covering her face revealing a smiling face with a forest green eye and a smouldering orange eye. As she took off her cloak, it revealed a gold Fairy Tail insignia on her right arm and showed that her braided hair reached her waist with the shimmering gold strands weaving through to create ever-changing patterns. As the guild members watched with their mouths open, Master Makarov smiled.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Erza took a few steps back. "Kest onee-chan?" she said in a shaky voice "But you've been gone for thirteen years…"

Kest smiled apologetically at her. "Sorry for not telling you earlier, but we only woke up a few months ago…"

"I see…" said Erza, she put her hand to her chin, when a realization struck her. "Why did you wait until now to tell us and also you said we so does that mean Kalessin onee-chan is awake too?"

"Hwawa, so many questions but where to start…" Kest thought about it and decided to answer in the order that they were asked. "We had our reasons…" she said looking away sheepishly "But mostly we've been trying to detach that shadow from that blue cat, Happy, I think his name was…"

Erza looked at her with a confused expression. "What shadow?" she asked

She looked back at Erza "There's been a shadow that's been haunting you for some time," she explained "Kalessin and I think that the shadow is hostile so we've been looking for a method to dislodge it. Though right now, onee-chan should be meeting up with Natsu and the others…."

**Castle Mercurius (A few hours earlier)**

As Wendy, Lucy, Yukino, Mirajane, Charle, Happy and Natsu fell down the trap a number of different screams were heard. Deciding it would be best to follow, Kalessin jumped down into the hole that the trap caused. They all landed on Natsu with the exception of Kalessin who landed on her feet, quite softly on top of Natsu head but stepped off before he could notice the pressure on his head. She slunk back, unseen by anyone, watching Happy's shadow closely. As Kalessin passed by Lucy, she accidentally brushed against her, feeling the whisper of fabric on her skin Lucy turned her head in Kalessin's general direction. At her gaze, Kalessin willed herself unseen and remained still while covered in shadows. Deciding that she'd imagined it, Lucy turned away and ran to catch up with the others. Kalessin gave a small sigh and followed her only to stop at the sight that greeted her. Fading out of awareness again, Kalessin watched as a screen in front of them erupted, carrying the current princess's face.

"You can rot there, thieves." She said and the screen vanished.

As they looked around for an exit, numerous but minor swears erupted from Natsu's mouth. Deciding that they it would be better to search for a different exit, they walked on still unaware that they were being followed. As they walked on and met the thin gap, Kalessin turned herself into a ball of shadow and slipped by unnoticed. (Similar to Rogue's skill but closer to the scythe skill "Blink" for Evie in Vindictus) Scanning the area she noticed the man who laid injured on the ground, as she moved closer to examine his wounds the others managed to move through the gap so she vanished once more.

"Run away" he said

Surprised by his words, Kalessin nearly made herself visible again but turned around quick enough to see a huge figure swinging its fists towards all of them. As they all dodged, some of the ground melted.

"This is…" began Lucy as she examined the substance

"Acid." Pantherlily finished

Then another strange man came up saying "Tai, tai, tai." And leered Wendy, seeming very happy he brought a flag from the ground and yelled "Big Catch!" Tossing everything up into the air.

"Who are they?" panted Natsu as he picked himself off the ground

As he said that, plants grew from the ground revealing a girl in a giant flower and papers that formed together to form another girl

"More?!" they exclaimed

"It's an independent unit that supports the kingdom from the shadows, it's because they're here that makes it impossible to escape Hell Palace." Arcadios explained in staggered breaths "The strongest executors of the kingdom, the Order of the Hungry Wolves. "

Upon finishing his explanation, the man with twin scythes strapped to his back announced their execution as number 1500.

"With the special rights conferred to us, Order of the Hungry Wolves, independent unit of Fiore, we are going to execute the criminals"

As both parties stared each other down, Natsu burst out laughing.

"This is not the time for laughing Natsu…" said Lucy

"But come on," he spluttered "They look nothing like knights" he pointed a finger at the one that said 'tai' "Especially that one"

"Don't let their appearances fool you," he said unamused "Their magic has one sole purpose, killing efficiently"

"Suits me just fine!" exclaimed Natsu "Looks like we just found our exit."

Kalessin found herself unconsciously agreeing with her younger guild member.

Stunned, Arcadios wore an expression of pure surprise. "These guys intend to fight…?"

"You dare seek a confrontation with us?" the man with the scythes said with a jeering tone "What impudence" he sneered "We shall return you to the Earth beneath the Fiore Empire"

"Giddy up, Cosmos." Said the girl with black hair, holding a single piece of paper

The girl who blossomed from a flower smiled ominously. "Time to dance, Kamika"

Kamika smiled as well and released the paper. Blowing on it, the paper multiplied into a million identical pieces "Paper Blizzard: Crimson Dance" she called

Setting his arms on fire, Natsu created a spiral tornado of fire. "I'll just burn those to a crisp!" he said but the paper cut through his flames.

"This crimson paper is the god of flames" she said with a wider smile.

Seeing Natsu in trouble, Wendy stepped forward. "I'll blow you to pieces," she said and swallowed the air "Sky Dragon's Roar!"

A tornado appeared from her mouth and shredded the paper to bits.

"Good job, Wendy!" exclaimed Charle, giving her a thumbs-up

Cosmos smiled at Wendy's tornado. "How beautiful, a doll that dances beautifully," she said and a flower resembling a Venus Flytrap surrounded Wendy, swallowing her up. "This is the skeletal flower that blooms in blood"

Turning around in order to smash the flower, Natsu cried out "Wendy!" in alarm. As he cried out Mirajane activated her take-over magic, becoming a demon and smashing the flower to bits with a single punch.

Smiling, Wendy emerged from the flower safe. "Mirajane-san" she cried happily but as she was freed another assassin attempted to seize Lucy and Yukino unawares.

Natsu, who'd turned around by now tackled them to the ground while Pantherlily cut the plant. Then the man who'd attacked with acid punched the ground, producing more acid as he attempted to injure Pantherlily. While Kamika activated her magic once more.

"Paper Blizzard" she said "Violet Dance!" The violet papers surrounded all of them, preventing them from moving. "This violet paper is the God of Binding." Kamika said.

Cosmos added "With this, all of you will be beautifully petrified." As a giant flower grew on the ceiling

"It's huge!" Natsu exclaimed, still bound to the spot

"A summoning spell?!" observed Lucy, still terrified.

Smiling sinisterly "Devour these sinners, beautifully." Cosmos said to the flower and a vacuum effect began sucking the prisoners into its cavernous maw.

As each person tried to hold on, Wendy attempted to release the binding "Body Anomaly Reversal Magic: Raise" she cried and suddenly all of them were able to move once more.

"I can move!" Natsu exclaimed

"But what about that?" cried Lucy

"What do we do now?" Pantherlily asked as he slowly ascended into the flower despite his attempts to stay on the ground

Glaring at the flower, Natsu yelled "Let's turn it to mulch."

Everyone agreed and attacked the flower, pulverizing it into flower bits but with the force of the attack, the ceiling collapsed and separated the rescue team.

Kalessin, normally cool and calm, began to worry as well. She was separated from Natsu and the others and was worried about their well-being when she sensed a presence similar to the unknown shadow attached to Happy. Turning around quickly with her shadow scythe in hand, she only just managed to block the attack. She slid back a few meters due to the force of the attack, pointing her scythe at her attacker "Who are you?!" she demanded.

The stranger merely chuckled. "So this is the strength of my master's daughter." He said jeeringly.

Glaring at the stranger, she asked once more. "Who are you? And how do you know my father, Skyadrum?"

The stranger smirked. "You don't recognize me?" he asked in a mocking tone. "Well, I'll answer that for you, I'm you father's dragon slayer student and his killer."

Shocked, Kalessin shook with anger, "You killed my father?" she said in an uncannily calm voice. She glared at him, "So you must be ready to accept the consequences, Rogue!" and she charged at him, her scythe trailing behind.

As she swung her scythe, with lightning speed, Rogue dodged it with ease and punched her in the stomach only to be blocked. As she blocked his punch, she aimed a kick at his head, making him stagger back a few paces. Dashing forward while Rogue was still off guard, Kalessin gathered some compressed magic into her right fist and hit Rogue. He'd just barely blocked this hit when she opened her palm, releasing all the compressed energy at once towards Rogue, pushing him back another few steps. While they fought, Rogue's shadow that was trailing Happy sensed that the time to murder Lucy Heartfilia was drawing close and gave its master a shock.

As Rogue staggered back a few more steps under the full power and rage of a 5,000 year old dragonborn, jumped up to the highest pile of rubble. He turned to her with a slightly battered face, "I'm sorry to disrupt our battle, Skyadrum's daughter," he sneered "But I have more important things to do than play around with you." And with that he disappeared

Panting slightly, Kalessin muttered "Coward" under her breath.

* * *

**Video of blink: watch?v=zs1cQdEPzNE**

**Yeesh, this chapter took forever. Sorry for the wait though**

**Anyway, I've decided to end this in the next chapter or the second chapter after this. I will make a sequel but it'll be more of a pairing war.**

**Please review and tell me if I should make edits and thanks for reading.**


End file.
